elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Patchwork Airship (Quest)
|disposition = +50 (Louis Beauchamp) |type = Miscellaneous Quest |id = BM_Airship BM_Airship_a BM_Airship_c }} The Patchwork Airship is a quest in . Discover the wreckage of The Patchwork Airship on the island of Solstheim. Background I found the wreckage of a crashed airship, and read the journal of its captain. It seems the crew had been commissioned to locate and explore Hrothmund's Barrow in search of some magic item. Before they could set down, the airship got caught in a surprise snowstorm and crashed into the mountains. I should get this journal to the man who sponsored the expedition -- Louis Beauchamp, at the Ald'ruhn Guild of Mages on Vvardenfell Overview *Speak to Louis Beauchamp in Ald'ruhn, by the Mages Guild. *Go to Solstheim and find The Patchwork Airship *Pick up the captain's Journal *Return to Louis Beauchamp *Head to Hrothmund's Bane *Enter Hrothmund's Barrow *Find the Amulet of Infectious Charm *Return to Louis Beauchamp Walkthrough If you have the Bloodmoon expansion installed, you will find a Breton named Louis Beauchamp standing outside the Ald'ruhn Mages Guild. Talk to him and he will tell you that he built a Dwemer Airship, and he hired a crew to fly it to Solstheim and find Hrothmund's Bane. He has not heard from them in a while and is growing worried, so he will send you to investigate what happened to them. Head to Solstheim and start looking for the airship. You will find that it has crashed just northwest of the Altar of Thrond, which is directly to the west of Lake Fjalding. The corpses of a number of the crew members can be found lying around the ship. The captain's corpse can be found nearby on a bedroll, with his journal lying next to him. The journal will tell you that the airship was not nearly as sturdy as Beauchamp thought it would be, and it crashed during a blizzard. Take the journal with you. Show the journal to Louis Beauchamp back in Ald'ruhn. he will say that he is disappointed that the airship crashed and the crew died, but he really needs the Amulet of Infectious Charm, which is located in Hrothmund's Bane. He will ask the Nerevarine to head back to Solstheim, find the Amulet, and deliver it back to him. Head back to Solstheim and make your way to Hrothmund's Bane. It will be just north of where you found the airship. Once there, look for a cave called Hrothmund's Barrow. If you have previously completed "The Mead Hall Massacre," you will already be familiar with this location. When you try to enter, a voice will ask you a question. answer "Ondjage." Giving the wrong answer to this question will permanently close the barrow, making it impossible to complete either this quest or "The Mead Hall Massacre." The amulet you are looking for will be lying on the pedestal with Hrothmund's Axe. Deliver the amulet back to Louis Beauchamp in Ald'ruhn and he will reward you with 1500 . Journal ru:Обломки воздушного судна